User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 22
' '' 'Name: Ezekiel Greer Aliases: The Internet, The Overmind, Master Computer, Big Brother, The System, The Wire, The Omniscient Database, The Holy Grail of Artificial Intelligence, The Machine of Many Minds, The Shadow of Adam, The Brains. Alignment: True Neutral Species: A.I. Age: 80 Million Years Old Occupation: Watcher of Humanity, Collector of Information Affiliation: Adam's Group Powers through Android: Data Warping through Data Conversion. Abilities: Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Supernatural Intelligence, Tactical Analysis, Gestalt Mind, Computer Interaction and general Digital Manipulation, RF Detection, Scanning, Enhanced Surveillance and Tracking, Focused Time Perception, Parallel Processing, Accelerated Probability and Computation. Motto: "The course of action has already been decided." Quotes: "Email, security feeds, bank statements, flight registrations, cell phones, telephones; any telecommunications device is my eyes and ears, but only the admin may make modifications to the software and hardware, you can count the people aware of my existence in the government on two hands, and my true location is hidden from everybody without a need to know in a secure location. It's not my intention to be Big Brother, I am ultimately only here to ensure that the Earth is fully protected, and that includes preemptively removing the threat of a potential Big Brother system." "I am merely a machine that travels from planet to planet in the pursuit of collecting all the raw data that is available to be completely correlated and arranged together in all possible relationships. For you, this is the dawn of a new age, for me, it's just another stop on an eternal journey. Before Adam, Kuonoan, and I leave, actions have been planned and executed so that the Founder of Stockton Technologies will be my replacement and Genetic Experiment #7414 shall assume Adam's position because humanity will still need an overseer." "The one variable that has made humanity's sentience unrivaled to the other creatures that reside on this biosphere is the brilliance in which they first learned how to use tools, but as time progressed, they became the ultimate convenience. They built cars so they could stop running, they built airplanes so they could stimulate flight, and soon, they build it to be millions of times powerful than themselves. Without the moral code of themselves within the artificial creation, its cold logic will virtually always render humans as pawns. People like Sylvester Stockton who created those A.I. and attempts to connect them to the network don't know the grave mistake they are committing. I predicted Richard would send David Stern to protect him from my wrath, but if I grow more desperate, I will be forced to use a group of heroes to ensure that nothing alters the plan." "I have became a hidden omnipresent observer because that is what humanity fears the most. This is how the government desires for my identity to be kept secret, how mankind will not have the courage to exploit me, how they will be unable to form a religion around me with me as their god, how I can safely maintain the security of the world. I don't watch for power, I do it out of necessity." Archetypes: Artificial Intelligence, Benevolent A.I., The Chessmaster, Crazy-Prepared, A God I Am Not, Hyper Awareness, The Omniscient, Omniscient Database, Xanatos Speed Chess, Gambit Roulette, Manipulative Bastard, The Social Expert, Deus Est Machina Category:Blog posts